Kagome's Surprise
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: Kagome wakes up and they find out she's a hanyou. What happens when Inuyasha tells her its mating season? Poooor Inuyasha, what a hanyou to do at a time like this? Rated T for language and certain suggested ideas. I don't own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha

Chapter 1

"Time for bed!", called Kagome

"Good night Kagome!", called 3 people in unison.

Kagome thought_ "that sounded a little empty"_

Then she remembered that Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Good night Inuyasha!", whispered Kagome out of the hut up to a big tree.

Inuyasha answered with a "Feh" and she left to go to sleep.

While the gang slept the evil Tsubaki came and placed a curse on Kagome.

"This will teach you to interfere with my evil magic you wench", she said and Tsubaki left to return to her dark magic.

Kagome was still sleep when Inuyasha woke her up. Inuyasha was smirking when she asked what's wrong. Kagome grabbed her bag and got her mirror and saw her reflection. Kagome looked in the mirror and uttered a little scream that made Sango, Miroku and Shippo stir in their sleep. A girl of 17 with long white hair like Inuyasha, dog ears perched on her head like Inuyasha, and wearing clothes like Inuyasha stared back. The only thing that Kagome had the Inuyasha didn't was that she had a long red tail. She hurried and told Inuyasha not to tell. Kagome closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them that it all would be gone. She slowly and opened her eyes and she was back to normal. Shippo woke up and said what's with all the screaming.

"Nothing", Kagome answered.

The moment she answered Shippo a small but fuzzy ear popped out of the top of her head. Kagome took her hand to cover it up until it was gone. How was Kagome going to keep this a secret if her new ears kept popping out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the last chapter we left Kagome trying to conceal a big secret from the gang. Kagome has undergone a change. Now she looks like Inuyasha and she is a hanyou like Inuyasha. How long can she keep it a secret?

Our gang is traveling down a dirt road. Suddenly a large bear demon appears from no where. Inuyasha whips out his tetsiaga and begin to fight but after a while he begins to lose.

_What should I_ do? Kagome thought. Then from no where she wanted to pounce on the demon herself. She wanted to fight. Then her nose and ears began to pick up noises and smell that no else can.

Kagome, with out thinking of what she was doing suddenly started running toward the demon.

"What are you doing Kagome! ", yelled Inuyasha.

"Shut up you mutt" she said as she transformed in the hanyou she saw last night.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw her pounce on the demons head and she stood there like she was searching and then she took her new clawed hand she plunged it through the skull and yanked her hand out with something shiny and covered with blood. Kagome jumps down and starts to run toward the woods with Inuyasha at her heels.

Okay this is how it is . I wrote this days ago and did not put it on b/c I thought no one would like it. I've just got to reviews today and I would like to thank you ...You know who you are out there.

Thanx: darkandevil

p.s. Sorry the chapter was so short got another coming though.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... I just wanna thank all of you who reviewed. Yet again this is a pre-written one so enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha

Chapter 3

We left our favorite hanyou chasing a after Kagome. After a while he loses her.

"Kagome, where are you", Inuyasha called.

Inuyasha found Kagome sitting in a tree examining the shiny object known as a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

"Get down here if you want to live another day", he said.

And to his surprise she answered "Oh shut up mutt"

In a fury of anger Inuyasha jumps up in to the tree to break the limb she was sitting on. Kagome landed with a thud and got up realizing where she was. Kagome not seeing Inuyasha hurried to transform back into herself hoping that no one didn't see her.

"I really need to learn not to do that", Kagome whispered to herself.

"Feh", said Inuyasha as he fell from the tree above.

"Oh shut up!", she said angrily.

"You are gonna get yourself caught!", he said sounding as calm as he could with a smirk on his face.

"No I am not you stupid…."

Kagome stopped suddenly. Why was she being so rude. Then she though _I'm becoming a rude hanyou like him. _She turned on her heels and left quickly as she could.

While walking, thinking that she left Inuyasha behind she feels free to let out her flaming red tail. While walking along the river something in the tree grabbed her by the tail and hoisted her up high off the ground.

Screaming in pain she said "If you don't let go I will… ",

She stopped to realize who had grabbed her by the tail. It was the one person she thought was back with the gang. Inuyasha.

"Do what ?", said Inuyasha laughing.

Kagome got so mad but before she got to attack Inuyasha he had grabbed Kagome's ears and began to rub them. Kagome fell to her knees and felt something coming out of her throat. She was purring! Kagome thought _this fells sooooo good that I can't even get up._

"Ahhh, pay back for always rubbing my ears", smirked Inuyasha

When Inuyasha stopped, Kagome stood up and before Inuyasha could blink she yelled _"sit boy"_.

Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing

"What's so funny?", growled Kagome

"You look so cute when you're angry…" _Did I say that out loud! _thought Inuyasha.

"Please don't sit…….." but before Inuyasha could finish Kagome landed with a thud on the ground too. Her skirt flying in the air.

Inuyasha turned a deeper red than an apple and turned around. "Y-you should really change back before we go", said Inuyasha and then he left her just as confused as she did when she woke up that morning. Kagome stood there and found a subduing spell necklace on her neck. Inuyasha needed to die for sitting her.

Back at the hut

"Inuyasha", whispered Kagome

"What now!", growled an angry hanyou

"I swear if you tell any one about my_ change or sit me (thud) _I will kill you", said Kagome with an evil look in her eye.(this gets better I promise)

"Sure!", said Inuyasha grinning ear from ear. "Only if I get to rub your ears when I want to"

"What!", yelled Kagome

Inuyasha had to pin her to the ground to keep her from shouting. Sango and Miroku both tried to hear what was going on out side the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome both began to blush as she noticed that he was on top of her. After what seemed like a lifetime Kagome asked Inuyasha if he would let her breathe and Inuyasha sprang up instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We left Kagome and Inuyasha in a very odd position. Also Inuyasha still has a plan to cause Kagome to do what he wants.

Inuyasha, trying to take his mind off of what he just did he said "Also if I get to mess with your tail I swear I won't tell. Any ways you should get ready to leave!"

"What? Where?", said Kagome breathless.

"Tomorrow is mating season for our race and if you don't leave there will be demons coming from every where for you", replied a blushing hanyou.

Kagome started to blush. Was talking about himself?

"I will leave when I want", she said crossly.

"Fine suit your self." Inuyasha.

They both walked in the hut and fell asleep rather fast.

NEXT DAY(oooooh)

Kagome woke up and headed out to the stream. Before she left she looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form over in the corner. When she looked at him her mind thought _Oh! I wish I could be in his arms now. Kissing, holding. I would do anything._

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. I will not let this change get in my way of being normal.

Suddenly she saw Inuyasha walk out of the hut.

"I better follow him", Kagome said to her self.

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting at the base of a tree talking to himself.

Kagome herd these words: I can't mate with her she doesn't even like me. Man why can't just tell her how I feel. God I want her so bad. I guess I've done enough thinking. I hope when I get back she don't sit (thud)…

Kagome hit the ground and her face was covered with dirt. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome and said "What are you doing following me.

Kagome P.O.V.

"I was just worried gosh. That's what I get. Well I guess I'll…" but before I could answer a sudden urge came over me.I started to have thoughts. (guess Miroku is rubbing off on her)

Inuyasha P.O.V.

Isaw the look in her eye. She was in heat. I did the only thing I could think of Isaid "sit".

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome got up and looked him in the eye and said what the hell was that for…she stopped again.

I uhhhhhhh….need to go to the hot springs and she left.

Inu P.O.V.

Hot springs yeah. Should I follow her. What?

I need to clear my head.

OK I really liked the reviews I got. This is another prewritten one thanx


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone one was at camp early in the day. Kagome had went to the hot springs, came back to camp, and fell asleep.. It was still mating season. Kagome and Inuyasha had separated them selves by sitting on opposite ends of the hut. Often Kagome's eye would twitch and her sent would spike. When Inuyasha noticed this his would start thumping his leg hard against the floor and that only made Kagome's scent spike more! It was getting out of control in there. Finally something happened.

"ARGH……..I cant take this anymore!" Yelled Inuyasha who scared everyone but Kagome who yelled back.

"Me neither!"

And that's when it started.

"I mean why Inuyasha?" Kagome argued. At this point Inuyasha was clueless.

"Why do you always have to be so hot and just …..ugh…"

Shippo, Sango and Miroku were totally speechless. Who knew Kagome would say something like that!

Soon after Inuyasha followed suit.

"Well Kagome, I don't know why I'm so 'hot' but Why do you have to have so many curves? Come on….you're like…..too sexy"

Shippo's eyes widened, Sango gasped, and Miroku smirked. 5 min. passed and Inuyasha and Kagome finally realized what they had said to each other. Their reactions were very unexpected.

"Shit"

"Damn"

Yup thing were going back to normal. Or at least it seems like it. No rumors of jewel shards had reached their ears. So for the most of it they stayed with lady Kaede. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed far apart from each other. Every once in a while there would be arguing and instead of 1 sit, there were 2.

"ooooowwwww," moaned Kagome. "Inuyasha that…"

"Well ya know how it feels"

They both stood up. Tension filled the air. Something wasn't right. Sango looked at Kagome expecting to see enraged brown eyes, but instead saw red eyes outlined in gold. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and saw just plain red eyes. Everyone in the hut was afraid. Before they knew it Kagome had tackled Inuyasha. Sango ran as fast as she could and tried to pry her friends apart. Miroku jogged over to help too only to stop in his tracks.

"What are you doing Hoshi? Your suppose to help me…" Sango stopped

She to saw what was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. Their lips were locked in a fierce battle. Kagome had straddled Inuyasha. Maybe after 5min of gaping and 10min of Kissing lady Kaede came in and saw our two half demons. She immediately put a stop to it.

"Sango, Miroku, hurry and pry them apart. If they get any further things might happen that neither one of them will like." After many shouts and growls Kagome and Inuyasha was pried apart. "It seems their urge to mate has gotten stronger! They do not know what they are doing! Stop them immediately!" She yelled.

Taking action to Lady Kaede's words they pried Inuyasha and Kagome apart. End the end Kagome and Inuyasha had to be tricked into thinking Naraku was near by and he had Kikyo.(I'm mean!) Kagome was slowly processing what happened. Her and Inuyasha….almost….did _it!_ Oh god. Her thoughts slowly ended when there was a _whoosh _and Koga was in the hut with a cocky smirk.

"Hey mutt-face. I'm here to take my Kagome to mate. Where is she?" asked Koga who obviously didn't know it was the hanyou sitting on the other side of the hut. Therefore Inuyasha smirked and pointed to the hanyou Kagome.

"Quit playing mutt. That bitch and Kagome. She's a hanyou at that too.," He remarked.

Before Inuyasha got the chance to attack Koga, Kagome had already attacked.

"Call me a bitch again and I'll slice your throat"

Wow. Kagome can be scary at times

That was it. His thoughts always came back to Kagome. He was thinking about who to choose, Kikyo, or Kagome? He mused quietly to his self about his relation ship with Kikyo. But there was one question…what relation ship? They never really had a strong love. And Kikyo used him to get rid of the jewel and she wanted him to change for her own selfish reason. As for Kagome, she wanted him as…well, him. When he said he was going to become a full demon, she stood by his side, no matter what happened. Kagome has done a lot of things for him, that Kikyo never did. He thought deeply of what his mother told him.

"Remember son, when the time comes you must choose. To live in the past or to go on to the future to live a life of your own." His mother once told him that. He was too young to know what it meant. But now he knew.

All the while, Kagome had finished beating up Koga and sent him whimpering off to his den with the rest of his wolf pack. Sango, and Miroku complemented Kagome on her job well done. Everything was going fine until Kagome looked up into the sky and her breath hitched in her throat. A soul collector. Kagome saw Inuyasha was deep in thought and he didn't notice them. She got up and walked to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she said.

"Yeah" he replied

"I think Kikyo is looking for you" Kagome said trying to hold in the sadness in her voice.

In Inuyasha's mind this was the perfect time to carry out his plan. So Inuyasha stood up, grabbed Kagome by the hand and drug her with him in the direction of the soul collectors.

* * *

GOMEN!

I know its been forever since I updated, but I'm gonna do my best to keep up dating regularly!

Peace


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, where are we going. I thought you were going to see Kikyo alone"

Inuyasha decided that she deserved to know what was going on so he stopped by a cleared area where a water fall made a soft sound of flowing water. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and motioned for them to sit down. Kagome gave him a look of utter confusion. Quite cute in his opinion. Inuyasha heaved a sigh and looked at Kagome his heart beating faster than normal.

"Ok, here goes nothing" spoke Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what is going on, why are we here?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his molten gold eyes softened.

"Kagome…I've been stupid in the past. I don't understand why it took me so long to realize this but, I'm in love with you. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. All the signs, all of my feelings. I was just being stubborn of what I felt. I won't deny it, I was in love with Kikyo. But the key word is was. We have nothing no more. She used me for her own selfish ways. We might have been in love but our love wasn't strong enough. The only thing I promised Kikyo was to avenge her death and that's all. I've decided that Kagome, you are the one I love. I can't keep living in the past. I need to go into the future. Make my own life, which I hope, I will get to spend with you"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome for her reaction. But all he got was a blank face. Not because of what he just said, oh no, something more…interesting, like…Kikyo was standing there and had heard the whole thing?

Kagome made a face and stood up, Inuyasha standing with her. He turned only to come face to face with Kikyo.

"How dare you choose my …copy over the real thing! Inuyasha I know you still love me, so just come to me, leave the tramp behind and come with me to hell." Kikyo spoke coldly.

Before Inuyasha could utter a word Kagome broke in

"First off who the hell are you calling tramp??? I am not your copy. I'm more unique than you think thank you. I don't ever wish to be anything like you, never in my life." Kagome growled and Kikyo looked startled.

"So…seems our little miko is now a miko/dog! Ha, I would never allow my self to become tainted with dog blood! Dogs are filthy." Kikyo spat. Her eyes widening remembering Inuyasha was part dog. "heh, except for you Inuyasha"

Kagome gave a snarl and her eyes widened when a reddish aura surrounded Kikyo.

"Come Inuyasha, Let us go to hell and leave this mutt behind" Kikyo spoke in a cold voice.

Kagome remembered when this happened before. Inuyasha would get hypnotized and do what ever Kikyo asked, only this wasn't going to happen this time. Inuyasha had already started moving forward to Kikyo. Kagome ran forward just in time. She reached Inuyasha before he got beyond the barrier Kikyo put up. Inuyasha continued walking and passed through the barrier but Kagome stopped…she couldn't get through…Inuyasha was gone…but she wasn't giving up that easy. Kagome had about enough of this and her eyes were returning to the black and gold color, her demon side breaking through. Snarling she ran at the barrier and broke through and caught Inuyasha by his collar. Growling loudly at Kikyo seemed to wake Inuyasha up from his dazed state.

"K-Kagome…oh no…y-your in you demon form"

Kagome gave him a smirk before letting him go and going after Kikyo, claw and fangs bared.

"I'll end you, you pot of clay and dirt" Kagome shouted and launched attack after attack.

_Damn, she's gotten fast, I've gotta escape_ Kikyo thought dodging what she could of the attacks.

Inuyasha finally had gotten a hold on Kagome and struggled to keep her under control.

"Come on Kagome, Come on, Its me, Inuyasha" he said yet it didn't work.

Finally he let her go and backed away, and Kagome, thinking she was free to kill Kikyo, ran at her but was only 2 feet away and Inuyasha spoke.

"Sit girl"

And she hit the ground with a howl. Kikyo looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha. Who looked at her with a cold look. He helped Kagome up who had returned to her original self and stood silent with a look of loathing in her eyes.

"Kikyo, we all know you don't belong on earth. You died. The dead are not meant to walk among the living. Besides, I only promised to avenge your death. Kikyo, It…It's time for you to go back where you belong" he said, looking her in the eye with an indescribable look on his face and Kikyo smirked.

"Yeah, and your going to be the one to kill me. You can't do anything. So you might as well come with me to hell"

Inuyasha took out Tetsiaga and walked forward slowly toward Kikyo.

"its over Kikyo, time for you to go"

One Inuyasha had gotten close enough, he gave Kikyo one last sorrowful look and swung his sword. An almighty _whoosh _was heard. Inuyasha had struck her. It took only seconds for her body to crumble and fall to the ground in ashes. Now the only thing that remained was a medium sized pink orb floating in space. Floating slowly it moved toward Kagome then all of a sudden to up an incredible speed and hit Kagome square in the chest.

She had finally received the very last piece of her soul.

ALRIGHTY THEN! UM..YEAH, I EDITED THIS SO YEAH, XD HEHE, I'M ACTUALLY GETTING TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome flew back, her hair whipping about her and she hit the tree only a few feet away with a sudden thud. Inuyasha dropped his sword and took after her, fear and worry evident in his eyes. 

"Kagome?? Kagome! Say something??"

He moved forward to pick her up bridal style when he was burned.

"A barrier...?"

Kagome's body was surrounded in a dark pink barrier. And if things weren't already confusing, this just made things worse. Kagome's body began to life upwards, levitating on its own. Her raven black silky hair dropped downward. Slowly she began to tilt forward, slowly moving into a standing/floating position.

"What the...?"

And as if on queue a shield of energy exploded from Kagome, but instead of it disappearing, it was sucked violently back to her frail body. She began to shudder and the light began to disappear, her body slowly making its way down. Inuyasha moved quickly and caught her before she hit the ground and held her.

"Kagome...?"

No answer. Sighing he moved gracefully and grabbed his sword. With difficulty he slid it into the sheath and positioning Kagome on his back, he readied his feet and took off at a steady pace back to the hut.

_W-what just happened to Kagome?? Kikyo's gone so ..does that mean she's received her other half of her soul? What will happen if her miko abilities and her demon abilities collide? Wouldn't that kill her??_

With those thoughts flitting through his head Inuyasha groaned. This was way to much to be thinking. Maybe the old hag or Myoga could help. As if a sign of relief, he saw the village approach. Skidding to a halt out side of Kaede's hut he whipped open the flap and see his fellow comrades, sleeping. He saw Shippo curled up with Sango. The poor guy couldn't sleep without Kagome. He twisted and turned, whimpering. Slowly Inuyasha placed Kagome into her sleeping bag and zipped her half way up, recovering Shippo from Sango, he also slid him into the bag also. He stood back, to admire his work. Peferct.

Inuyasha's feet made a soft pit pat noise as he made his way out of the hut. He turned his somber face up toward the stars, almost as if searching for an answer.

_Who would want Kagome dead? Obviously one of our enemies...Naraku maybe? If the 2 sides of Kagome does kill her, then there will be no one to find the Sacred Jewels...which means we'd be at a disavantage against Naraku and he'd easily kill us...but who'd have the magic to do such a thing? This seems a little too much for Naraku to do. Kagura does not have such abilities. Neither does Kanna. The only person I can think of who would have a grudge against Kagome and Kikyo would be Tsubaki!!_

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he understood. _By killing both Kagome and Kikyo she'd have weakened the group and Naraku would have us dead...which would take care of the 2 women who had defeated her twice. But..she must have a way of destroying Naraku then._

That's what confused him. How was she going to kill Naraku...or was that even her plan? Had Naraku convinced Tsubaki to work for him?

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. "Damn you Naraku.. Not only are you trying to kill us all, you're trying to kill the girl I love most..."

**-Naraku-**

Naraku chuckled softly at the image before him.

"Inuyasha..your fate is in my hands for I will have what you hold dear, killed. What will you do now Inuyasha?"

* * *

YOOOOOOOO

I so totally think this is my best chapter yet!! ...omg...I'm becoming a better writer..

By the way, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating..I can't even begin to explain why. anwayz,...

ENJOY!!


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly as he slept in a near by tree, hand gripping his sword at the first sign of danger. He would've slept longer had not got a whiff of cherry blossoms. Reacting purely on instinct he grabbed whatever it was and pulled it close.

_Kami this smells good…._

**Does it? Because you know you're hugging our future mate.**

_What!?_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and looked down to see a flustered Kagome.

"H-hello"

"Hi"

There was a long silence between the two as Kagome adjusted herself so she was face to face with him.

"Inuyasha I-"

She never finished her sentence for her lips were taken my Inuyasha's. It was a sweet moment and Inuyasha's arms wrapped securely around her waist. Finally, and much to Kagome's dismay, they parted and gasped for breath.

"Well….that's a great way to start the day," breathed Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked. "Now was there something you were going to say?"

"Oh yeah…" she gave him a small glare, " Idiot"

"Idiot?"

"Yeah!"

Kagome leaned forward and smirked herself when Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. With a yelp he jumped from the tree and landed on the ground.

"Ha! Take ouf!"

Kagome had jumped after him, landing so that she knocked both of them on the ground.

"Pinned ya…"

Inuyasha growled and attempted to roll over and take control of the situation. In the end, Kagome ended up on top, triumphant.

"Pinned ya again"

**And you want to do more than just pin him, right Kagome?**

Huh? Who…who are you?

**Why..I'm your inner demon of course!**

What do you want?!

**Inuyasha. He's just sitting there…BENEATH US…doesn't that give you any ideas…**

…Dirty Images….shut up!

**Do it! Mating season isn't over yet…**

Inuyasha blinked as Kagome's eyes bore into him and turned from a rich brown, to a blazing red outlined in gold

"Holy crap"

"Inuyashaaaaaaaa" Kagome cooed sweetly.

"Uh..Um….yes?"

Kagome's clawed hand began to remove his shirt and give him a lustful look before leaning down and smirking in his face.

"I just cannot wait any longer…"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. _OH MY KAMI SHE'S GONNA RAPE MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

And just like that, Inuyasha was gone, running like a mad man, screaming like a girl. He threw himself into Lady Kaede's hut, and onto the ground.

"Safe…"

Miroku blinked and looked at Inuyasha curiously. "From what?"

"A hormone enraged Kagome…"

"Oh you mean Kagome-chan….who's right behind you" Spoke Sango.

Inuyasha's head shot up to see a red/golden eyed Kagome who pouted cutely at him.

_Resist the urge Inuyasha. She's possessed. Don't do it!_

And as if to further tempt him, her hands came to her shirt and she winked at him, grabbing it by the hem and starting to lift it up.

"Kagome!!"

"Kami!"

Inuyasha shot up and grab her hands, eyes wide. "What are you doing?!"

"But Inu-koi…I want to mate….right here….right now…..pleaseeeee…"

"Kagome…."

"Nyuuu…Inu….."

Inuyasha shuddered from the smoldering look in her eyes and gulped, taking a few steps back.

"Get back here so I can--"

But Inuyasha was already gone. Runny for his dear life and his sanity. How in the world was his suppose to find out what the crap Tsubaki is up to when a mating-crazy Kagome was on his tale every second of every day. As a matter of fact.

"INUYASHAAAA"

Speak of the devil…

* * *

Hello my peoples.

I'd rather not comment on why its been ages to why I haven't updated this story. Really sorry if it was horrible. XD I don't know if I'll continue this story. If you want me to , then I will, just let me know in a comment. lol

And, of course, PUSH THE LITTLE PURPLE LAVENDER BUTTONNNNNNN. why?

Because you simply adore me. Oh yes and please note, I have changed my pen name. Its now, Sarabi-Chan. I was Co-Captain of the Black Pearl. Just you let you all know.

Anyways, buh-bye dearies. I'll try updating by...hmm..lets see. Wednesday of this coming week. Alrighty then? Okey dokey. Peace!


End file.
